


Truth Or Dare

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Candles, Darcy Lewis Bingo 2020, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Feelings revealed, Fluff, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020, Laughing Together, MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2020, POV Darcy Lewis, Slice of Life, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: A blackout leads to a rather amusing game.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jane Foster, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020, Marvel Fluff Bingo





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 
> 
> Marvel Rarepair Bingo Square G4: Candles  
> Darcy Lewis Bingo Square Y1: Truth or Dare  
> Marvel Fluff Bingo Square G2: Laughing Together  
> Ladies of Marvel Bingo Square E2: Natasha Romanov/Maria Hill

The power was out.

It wouldn’t have been a big deal, except this was Avengers tower and the odds of the entire, self-sustaining building going dark were about as good as Bucky spontaneously regrowing his arm. So no one could blame him when he kept glancing down at it while Tony’s voice came in periodically from the intercom.

“Still working on it, guys. We’ll be back online in no time.”

FRIDAY neither confirmed nor denied this. Probably because she was currently dead.

With a long, anguished sigh, Darcy dropped her head on her favorite pillow. “This is the most boring Saturday I’ve had in a while. And I was a poli-sci student.”

“Shocking,” Clint Barton, a.k.a. the pillow said. “You never did tell me about those wild college nights of yours.”

“That’s just it. They actually sucked. Maybe I’m biased because I’m rooming with superheroes now, but comparatively, those parties are looking lamer and lamer by the day.”

“You know, this is bad enough without you whining, Lewis,” Bucky said from the other couch. He had his head in Jane’s lap while she played with his hair. Aside from a gentle pat on the shoulder, she made no objection to his comments.

“I’ll have you know there’s a difference between whining and complaining,” Darcy snapped.

“And which one are you doing?”

“Children, don’t fight,” Tony’s voice said through the speakers. “Still working on things out here so hold tight.”

“I am so much older than you,” Bucky muttered, his frustration soothed as Jane kissed the top of his head.

Over at the bar, Natasha lit another candle. This one was scented. Ocean breeze something or other. It smelled more like a perfume department than anything else, but Darcy wasn’t about to whine. Complain. She wasn’t about to  _ complain. _

“How about we play a game?” Maria said like an overenthusiastic camp counselor. “Keep our minds busy until the lights come back.”

“That’s a great idea,” Natasha said, carrying another candle to the coffee table. It illuminated their faces in a dull golden glow. Not a single one of them was smiling. 

“How about Truth or Dare?” Maria suggested.

“Oh no,” Jane muttered. 

“Yes!” Natasha shouted. “I love that game… I mean I’ve never played it, but…”

_ ‘But I like getting laid,’ _ Darcy silently filled in, which was probably not fair of her. Natasha and Maria had a wonderful relationship built on trust, communication, and shared life experience. Sure, Darcy’s apartment was directly under theirs and the ceilings were made of tissue paper, but that just meant Darcy got plenty of reminders of how strong their love for each other really was.

Every single night.

The two women cuddled on the love seat, Natasha nuzzling Maria’s cheek like a cat. 

“Okay, you all know how this game works, right?” Maria asked.

Jane raised her hand. “Do we really have to do this? Last time I played, I was dared to kiss a kid with halitosis, and I kind of almost threw up.”

“No kissing dares, I promise,” Maria said.

“Better not be,” Bucky mumbled. 

“Why don’t I go first?” Natasha piped up. “Hmmm… Clint, truth or dare?”

Clint shook his head. “You always gotta pick on me, huh, Nat?”

“Only because you’re my best friend,” she said.

“Fine. Truth.”

“How’d your first kiss with Darcy go?”

His face fell. “Oh my god.”

Darcy’s smile grew. “Okay, I love this game now.”

“I am  _ not _ telling that story.”

“Come on, it’s cute.” Darcy hugged him tight, kissing his neck. “You know I love this one.”

“It’s stupid.”

“It’s adorable.”

“Okay, now I have to hear this,” Bucky said, leaning forward.

Seeing that there was no way out of this and he was completely outvoted, Clint sighed. “Fine. It was right after that Serbia mission. You know, the one with the guy smuggling lions.”

Natasha snorted. “Yeah, that was wild.”

“Anyway, I’d just gotten back, and I was off my ass exhausted. Darcy was all, ‘let me give you a massage. I’m great at massages.’ So she does, and while she’s working I’m thinking ‘damn she’s so beautiful. I should kiss her.’ And I’m still completely out of it, so while she’s working on my chest I lift my head and knock right into her teeth.”

As expected, the whole room burst out laughing. None were louder than Bucky. “Holy shit, that’s great. I gotta remember that one.”

Clint couldn’t even glare at him. He buried his face in his hands in a futile attempt at hiding the growing redness.

“Hey, come on,” Darcy said, rubbing his back. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“I nearly split your lip open.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t,” she said encouragingly. “And when we finally had a proper kiss, you knocked my socks off.”

“Oh wow, we’ve got a real smooth operator here,” Bucky said.

After a pause, Clint looked up. “Well, if you think it’s so funny, Truth or Dare?”

Bucky snorted. “You think I’m that stupid? Dare!”

“I dare you to tell us how you and Jane got together.”

The grin ran from Bucky’s face so fast, one would think he’d never smiled in his life. While the rest of the group (sans Jane) snickered, he shrunk back from their judgemental eyes, mumbling to himself all the while. “Guess I should’ve seen that coming…”

Jane bit her lip. “It is kind of a silly story.”

“It’s ridiculous,” Bucky muttered, but as there was no other way out save for jumping out the window, he sat up straight and got started. “Jane and I had been doing a lot of talking, and I thought I’d ask her to see a movie, but I asked her like it was just a friend thing…”

“It was a good movie,” Jane said helpfully.

“Yeah, real good. Anyway, the next day we met up again, and I asked her if she’d consider yesterday a date. And she said yes.”

“Actually I said I did if he did,” Jane admitted. “I was pretty nervous.”

“And then we shook hands.”

Before anyone could say a word, the intercom roared to life. “Haha! You guys are so lame.”

“Fuck off!” Bucky threw a lighter at the speaker. It hit smack in the middle and bounced back off. Tony’s laughter didn’t cut out for another ten seconds. 

“I think that’s cute,” Maria said, once again in her ‘camp counselor’ voice. “No really, it is.”

“Thanks,” Bucky said as Jane curled up under his arm. “I guess it did all work out in the end.”

“How about this? You can ask me about how Nat and I got together,” Maria offered.

Bucky thought about it. “You know, I could, but I’d rather hear from Nat.”

She scowled at him.  _ “Zasrasnec.” _

He grinned. “Come on. Don’t make me ask you.”

While the look in her eyes suggested that she wanted to beat Bucky’s face in with her shoe and start an all out brawl, she maintained her composure surprisingly well. “Me and Maria had a casual thing for a while, but I wanted it to be more than that, so I planned on buying her some chocolates and asking her on a proper date. Except on the way back from Switzerland, I ran into some trouble. By the time I got back, I was covered in blood and my hair was a mess and I did save the chocolates, just so you know-”

“They were delicious,” Maria said, kissing her hand.

Natasha blushed. “Anyway, Maria met me on my way to the infirmary, and I just kind of handed them to her and told her I loved her.”

“While covered in the blood of your enemies,” Darcy said.

“While covered in the blood of my enemies, yes.”

This time, no one laughed, though the room was still full of good humor as they all settled into their own respective embarrassment. In the end, as was often the case, the one to break the silence was Darcy. “You know, I think we’ve learned something here tonight. Whether you’re a super or a normal, at the end of the day, we’re all awkward losers stumbling through life.”

A general murmur of agreement crossed the room. 

Jane lifted her glass. “To awkward losers.”

One by one, everyone else joined in the toast. “To awkward losers.”

Their glasses clinked together and the floodgates were opened. Which was to say the lights exploded into being all at the same time. The gentle whir of the generator started back up and FRIDAY let out an uncharacteristic whoop as her internal systems turned back on.

While the group adjusted to the artificial light, Ironman flew through an open window, landing just short of a candle that had been left on the floor. One by one, Natasha blew them out. All except for the scented one, which did smell pretty nice now that Darcy was used to it. 

“And so, once again the day is saved,” Tony said as his helmet retracted. “You’re all very welcome.”

“Took you long enough,” Clint muttered, downing the remains of his drink.

“Come on, don’t tell me you didn’t have fun,” Tony said. “I sure did. Who knew I was the only truly cool Avenger?”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Natasha snorted.

“I will,” Tony said. He started for the door, a spring in his step. “I mean, I always suspected, but-”

There was a snag in the carpet. No one would ever know how it got there or how many careless feet had walked across it. Whatever the cause, the effect was the same. Tony went flying, landing hard on his stomach with a yelp of pain. At that exact moment, Pepper, in her traditional business suit complete with a pencil skirt, walked into the room.

“Tony, now that’s the power is back on, you need to-”

She stopped and looked down. Tony had landed perfectly between her legs staring up with wide, confused eyes. Slowly, the situation dawned on him and he laughed nervously.

“Hi Pep! Uh… you look great! Love you!”

If Pepper had anything to say in response, nobody heard it. They were all too busy laughing.


End file.
